Starting Fresh
by TheOneWhoSupportsCrackShipping
Summary: Xion is tired of being the soft quiet girl, done with being "invisible." So when she gets a chance to go to a new school, she decides to turn a new leaf. Though Larxene is making it hard to do so, maybe she can find comfort from the man people fear. Feedback is appreciated.
1. Turning The Leaf

**Disclaimer:** I do not owe Kingdom Hearts

**Pairing:** I noticed there arn't any Xaldin/Xion what a shame..

A new day and a new school. Xion thought, waltzing her way through the entrance of the enormous academy. Kingdom Hearts Academy is what it was called. She thought it was a pretty odd name for a school, but not as odd as the last one she went to called Final Fantasy. She shriveled up as she remembered at how weird and awkward she felt over there. She was to shy to even mutter a word and people spread that she was mute. She quickly brushed that thought out of her mind as she was not going to do the same mistake. She was going to turn a new leaf and with her head up high she walked up to the first group of girls she laid her eyes on.

"Hello, I'm Xion." She greeted, having a smile on her face as she watched there lips do the same.

"I'm Kairi." The red head introduced, her smile bigger than Xion's.

"My name's Namine." The blond whispered quietly as she clutched a small sketch book at her chest. Xion noticed they all had blue eyes just like her, except Namine's were a lighter shade.

"Nice name's." Xion complimented feeling already comfortable with the pair.

"Now who do we have here?" A shrill voice broke through her thoughts. Xion watched the two fidget as she glanced over to who who was talking to her. Another blond appeared but instead of blue eyes like the rest, she had bright emerald colored ones, showing a small smirk as she walked up to the peers. "Haven't seen your face around before." The woman scoffed, scanning Xion's body as if she was wasting her time talking to her or not.

"Y-you haven't." Xion felt her tongue quiver, letting out a stutter. Damn, she was turning back to her old self, but couldn't control it. The intimidating blond was just to much for her.

"Oh, I know that. I know your not from here, fresh meat!" The intimidator giggled as a smug grin was pasted on her face.

"Larxene...her name is Xion." Kairi huffed, clearly already annoyed by her presence. So, that was her name. Much more better sounding than Xion. Her gaze lowered to the ground until she heard Namine quietly pipe up.

"Yeah, she's our friend." She mumbled, her stare gazing at her shoes. This only made Larxene laugh, mockingly.

"She can't be our friend!" She giggled, not even bothering to hide in her laughter, finding more to smile as Xion's disappeared. Maybe it would have been better if she just remained quiet. "Unless..." There was a pause, Xion sucked in her breath as she waited for an answer. "She passes initiation." Larxene grinned, a devilish one. Though Xion ignored it as a smile reappeared from he frown on her face.

"Okay! What do I have to do!" She asked loudly, almost jumping up and down with excitement.

"Go over and talk to...Xaldin." Green eyes mumbled, leaning down with a small smile as the other girls quickly gasped.

"Who's Xaldin?" Xion questioned, her blue eyes filled with confusion until Larxene's finger pointed to his direction. A shady man, well built and tall, leaning against a corner on the opposite side of where they were standing. His arms folded over his chest and she found him staring at her though quickly adverting her faze. "Him?" Xion asked, thinking how simply easy that would be.

"Yes, him. The Killer of the school!" She purred, feeling quite enjoyment to see Xion's emotion twist into a face of horror.

"That's not true!" Kairi barked, snapping at the leader as she gave a worried glance to Xion. This made her feel a rumble of anxiety in the depths of her stomach, for Kairi didn't look so sure.

"Then you should talk to him more huh?" Larxene spat, watching Kairi back down quickly. "If you talk to him till the starting bell rings, without getting your face bashed in, you pass!" Larxene smirked, pushing Xion's back to make her move as the two girls didn't dare to look back at her. Xion gulped in fear as she hesitantly drew near him, watching him stare at something somewhere else. She took in a gulp of air as she slowed her pace, seeing his gaze shift to hers. Locking his eyes onto her. Another blue eyes, though, they were much more brighter as the sky itself. This made her calm down slightly, now she had to try not to stutter.

"Hi..." She whispered, clutching her arms as if that was suppose to protect her.

"Hey." He responded quite quickly, staring at her with a blank emotion. Hm, maybe he wasn't that bad as she thought he was. You should never judge someone to quickly.

"My name is Xion.." She spoke up softly, feeling that she could settle down with the man.

"Do I get bonus points if I actually gave a fuck?" The man spat, suddenly turning hostile. She spoke to soon, jumping from the sudden reaction. "You heard me." He growled, glaring at her coldly. "I know why your here." She blinked, he must have got these confrontations very often.

"What are you talking about?" She lied, wondering if it would be safer to lay low.

"I should break your fucking face in for lying to me." He snarled, making his way to her as she stood her ground.

"I-I'm not lying!" She yelped, finally finding the courage to look up at the beast. Though he didn't look much of a monster or killer as Larxene had described. He had dark raven hair which was long enough to be tied back, though she realized it was a bunch of dreadlocks tied into a ponytail. She also noticed a small line of side burns trail past his ear. He looked feirce but kinda cute...wait, what did she just think? Xaldin however interrupted her from her own confusion.

"Really..." He muttered, not really convinced. "That little bitch didn't send you over here?" He hissed, shifting his glare to Larxene, who, was at the moment, talking to her two other "friends."

"N-no...I came here on my own free will." Xion felt her self stammer, she wasn't that perfected in lying and hopefully he would fall for it.

"Well then...Xion...you can meet me at lunch then?" He murmured in a low tone, a smug grin appearing on his face. "Since you just wanted to know me so god damn well." He spat rudely, watching her flinch. Before he could say anything more she was saved by the bell. He let out a low grumble before leaving her there speechless. Great, she barely got through with talking to him and now she had to spend the entire lunch period with him. She felt herself grow faint as she turned to where the group was standing last. Only to see they had vanished within the sea of students. With a heavy heart she hoisted up her bag over her shoulder and tried to find her way to her new class.


	2. I'm No Poppet

"Xion?" A voice called, erupting her clouded mind. Xion blinked, gazing back up to Professor Zexion, snapping back to reality.  
"Me, sir?" She asked, pointing to herself in surprise.  
"Well, your name is Xion correct? Or can you not focus on that either?" He spat, trying to move the annoying layer of hair from his face, but it just went back over his other eye. Xion grumbled in annoyance as she watched his finger smack the white board, pointing at an unfamiliar math problem scribbled onto it. Xion felt herself freeze as unsettling eyes turned to her, waiting for an answer. She didn't even know it! This was so embarrassing, she just wanted to close her eyes and slowly fade away.  
"Thirty-six." Xion felt her breath return as she shifted her head to the voice. She gazed upon a young blond, about her age, staring down at his desk. "Thirty-six." He repeated, taking a quick glance at her with his baby blues. Not waiting for another repeat she quickly turned back her attention at her teacher.  
"Thirty-six." She stated with confidence, only to hear the class let out a small giggle. Wait, what was so funny? She said the right answer, didn't she?  
"Surely.." Zexion began, taking a glimpse at the equation and back to her, a small smirk beginning to form. "You knew that was the wrong answer!" Well, that answered her question. She felt so humiliated, she bit her lip in anxiety as there was still some time on the clock. Good, he and that blond boy embarrassed her, can they just leave her alone? Judging by the soft glare and the devious smirk he was waiting for another replyment.  
"Aw, don't listen to Roxas he's just being a dumbass." A low voice whispered, yet it came from behind her, she didn't bother to turn around. "Thirty-six? As if! Its twenty-five." He told her, feeling his breath tickle her ear. Xion had no choice, she had to take what he offered. Besides, what's the worse that can happen?  
"Twenty-five." She rephrased from the anonymous student behind her. A roar of laughter filled her ears as she felt her face flush deeply. However her teacher, was not amused. He reached for his marker as he locked his gaze on her, unscrewing the cap.  
"Do you know how to do this problem?" He asked her, giving her the moment to shake her head. "Of course you don't." He spat, turning his back to her as he started the equation over. "Now, pay attention!" She quickly sat up, making sure she listened this time, only for it to snap away when a familiar voice reached her hear.  
"Hey." She ignored the greeting, not wanting to get caught again. "Hey." The man repeated, this time poking the flab of her earlobe. Xion felt her lips form a frown as she slapped his finger away.  
"Haven't you heard keep your hands to yourself?" She hissed seeing that Zexion still hadn't turn around.  
"Now that was meant to be broken!" She heard him chuckle lowly, she rolled her eyes at his comment. She tried to silence him with another obvious rule.  
"Don't you listen, he said pay attention." She said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Another chuckle was heard from behind her.  
"You know Kiddo." He began, raising his hand past her shoulder so she can see it. She was praying Zexion didn't turn around. "You listen and do whatever your told." He snickered childishly as she watched his hand cautiously. She was only glancing at her mentor a few times, and the only words she was able to listen to was from the mysterious man behind her. "Your just like a-"  
"Teacher's pet?" She finished for him, not really caring if that name was given to her or not.  
"As if, you just like a puppet!" He muttered mockingly, moving his fingers up and down as he let them dangle over her.  
"I'm not a puppet!" She growled, truly aggravated at the moment, proving her current emotion by smacking his hand away.  
"Oh yeah? Prove it." He coaxed, waiting patiently to see what she would do. She just sat there, frozen and lifeless. She didn't dare even fidget, if she did she thought Zexion would turn around and catch her in the act. Giving her a detention! Or worse, going to the principal! She heard he treated student body as slaves, or simply nothing itself. "Poppet." Xion blinked as she realized the man from behind her was referring to her.  
"My name's Xion and only Xion." She huffed as she quickly shut herself up when she caught Zexion taking a glimpse at her. She smiled reassuringly as she nodded, pretending to listen.  
"As if! Its Poppet now!" He told her excitedly, trying to hold back a laugh. This time she didn't care, she just wanted to turn and yell at him to shut up! Maybe a slap would also help get to the point. Though Zexion prevented her from doing so.  
"And that is two ways of getting the answer...forty-seven." He finished, circling the double digit number. "Got it? Surely you do." The answer he got was a simple nod and he couldn't question it, for the bell cut him off. With the annoying chime reaching his ears, he let his students be, happy that it was finally lunch. Xion, however felt the complete opposite. She wasn't really looking forward on wasting her lunch period with Xaldin.  
"Well see ya Poppet." The man stated casually, making his chair draw back as it screeched across the tile. This time she had the courage to turn around. With great haste, she spun around to meet face to face with the feller's back.  
"Who are you?" She confronted, waiting for his name to be given.  
"Wouldn't you like to know." He replied darkly, turning to her just slightly to show a smirk.  
"I would like to know jerk!" She demanded, noticing the dark wavy ponytail that laid on his back. She quickly snatched the bundle of hair as she yanked on it, watching him draw back as he let out a low grunt, yet it was soon replaced with an eerie chuckle.  
"Your a feisty girl aren't ya?" He mumbled softly, turning to her as a flashy grin was shone across his face. Xion gasped as she stepped away from the man, releasing her grip from him as she felt his hair slither from her fingertips. "What's the matter Poppet? Ain't I a sight for sore eyes?" He snickered sarcastically, watching her eyes scan his facial features.  
He had a huge playful grin, a rugged scar that went across his cheek. Judging that the wound began to fade, it had been there for awhile. Though the most captivating feature was his honey glazed eyes, or should she say eye, for a small dark fabric was covering his left. He certainly looked to be in to many fights and yet she didn't feel threatened, he kinda...interested her. She wondered if he felt the same, judging by the strange gleam in his eyes. "Name's Xigbar!" He introduced, shoving his hands into his pocket as he tilted his head to his destination, signaling her to follow him to the lunch line. She eagerly obeyed.  
"Nice to meet you Xigbar." She admitted cheerfully, trailing behind him as she tried to dodge the traffic of students.  
"What? No nickname? How boring of you Poppet!" He teased lightly, finding more to grin as hers went upside down.  
"I am not boring!" She protested, folding her arms over her chest. "You said you name was Xigbar, so that's what I'm calling you."  
"Exactly, boring." He joked as he softly butted her arm with his elbow seeing she did not take it as a joke.

* * *

After several minutes, though felt like hours in the lunch line, they finally succeed in grabbing their mystery meat. Now they just needed a table to place there asses on. "Hey, Poppet, I know a place to sit." He ensured, quickly whizzing past tables as he tried to take her to the mysterious seating. Xion, of course, followed Xigbar with no questions. Like a puppet being pulled by a puppeteer. Her strings were cut when she heard a familiar voice fill the air.  
"Xion, oh, Xion! Over here!" Xion froze as she slowly turned around to see who had called her, though she already knew. It was Kairi and she waving frantically as if Xion was blind. "Xion, what are you doing? Were over here!" Kairi called out, flashing her a quick smile to coax her over. Xion watched as a few heads turned to look at her from Kairi's table, and one happened to be Larxene.  
Larxene smirked at her, mockingly, initiating, though she wasn't the only one who gave the short haired girl the jitters. Next to the popular blond was a tall, muscular giant! He had spiky brown hair but only at the end of his locks, he also had penetrating blue eyes that looked as though they could see the depths of your soul. Sitting next to him was the quiet Namine, who was only giving her attention to a long silver haired boy besides her, his green eyes reminded Xion of jades themselves.  
Across from them was the ever so smiley Kairi, who was sitting way to close to a spiky red head, he had the similar eye color of the silver haired boy. Right besides him was the blond kid who had humiliated her in class, Roxas. She noticed he was holding hands with a cheerful brunette, his hair shot out all over the place and he had matching irises like Roxas. If it wasn't for there entwined hands cowering under the table, she would of thought they were related.  
"Poppet, ya coming?" Xigbar asked her, cocking his head for her to follow.  
"Xion, come on! Meet the gang!" Kairi shouted across the area, trying to pry her away from the one eye man. Xion went back and forth, wondering which side to take. She couldn't choose, she couldn't think. They were all pressing her, all saying her name. Xaldin. She caught him, staring at her. Suddenly remembering where she was suppose to sit. Who was she more intimidated by, Larxene or Xaldin? It was obvious.  
"Sorry, Kairi." Xion sighed, forcing on a smile, "but that table looks pretty full." She mentioned as the red head blinked a couple of times before shrugging it off, sitting back down to talk with her peers.  
"Awesome Poppet, now-"  
"I can't sit with you either." She blurted out, watching his expression turn confused. "Sorry." She whispered before pushing past him. Carefully treading the path that led to the feared man that was seated alone. She watched Xaldin turn away as he saw her trudge closer, digging his fork back into his lunch. "Hi." Xion greeted, feeling slightly timid as she set her tray next to him, his eyes still not leaving his plate. She did the same, not bothering to even touch her food. She didn't feel that hungry anyways, probably because her voice was stuck deep in her stomach.  
"Are you going to eat that?" Xigbar asked, pointing at the food with his plastic fork.  
"Xigbar." Xion smiled in relief, feeling glad she didn't have to sit with Xaldin all alone.  
"The one and only!" He snicked, sliding closer to her as he quickly stuffed his face with the U.F.O on his tray. However, Xaldin was not so pleased with Xigbar's presence.  
"That shit is fucking sick, how the hell can you eat that?" He snarled, looking pretty disgusted. Maybe not so pleased with Xigbar's choice of...food?  
"Wait, are you guys friends?" Xion asked curiously, making her brain function on why Xaldin wasn't attacking her new friend.  
"More like a damn bother." Xaldin snarled, glaring back down at his plate as he continued to stab it. Xigbar, though, couldn't stop nodding. Moving his head up and down like a bobble head as he tried to swallow.  
"Yeah we are!" He panted, regaining his breath from the chocking his lunch has caused him. "He's just being to much of a jack ass to admit it."Xion tried to hold in her laughter, and Xaldin helped her with that as soon as he turned around with a distorted expression across his face.  
"Better shut the fuck up before you loose that other eye of yours!" He threatened coldly, raising the plastic utensil to Xigbar's face.  
"Leave him alone." Xion gasped as she smacked Xaldin's hand away, both the trio's eyes widening on what she just did. What did she do? She couldn't even process on why her hand had the mind of its own, for a strong grip grabbed a bunch of her locks, yanking down on them as she let out a soft yelp.  
"You got some balls for wanting to be dead." Xaldin hissed as he pulled on her hair once more. Xion quickly glanced at Xigbar for help, but he looked at the other direction, pretending not to notice like the rest. She shifted her pleading eyes for help from him to the man that was about to harm her. A glare clashing with a look of fear.  
"Please, stop, your hurting me."  
"That's the point you little fucker." He spat cruelly, yet he uncurled his prison from her hair. Letting his fingers run through it before he settled his hand on the table. Xion blinked, confused as she opened her mouth to speak but never got to. "You better come back here again or your in for it." He muttered, resuming to where he started at the beginning, stabbing his food. Although as much as Xion wanted to say no, she couldn't help but say yes.


End file.
